


Barrakistuck

by scourgescalemate



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scourgescalemate/pseuds/scourgescalemate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning was near and it was time to move on again. The cerulean blood sighed as she donned her mask of power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Since the dawn of our time on this great planet we have been living in this ocean. Similar land dwelling creatures have joined us over the ages and evolved to survive in these great waters. It seems to be an endless expanse where there is always more and more than enough for everyone to survive. Little did we know that in these waters lie some evils more ancient than even us. They prey on our kind but seemingly only for the masks that we carry with us. For a select few they grant powers. It is under the guidance of them that we can continue to expand our territory far enough for everyone. 

The light filters down from the surface. Morning was near and it was time to move on again. The cerulean blood sighed as she donned her mask of power. Today would be just as uneventful as the last few. She felt the urge for battle even if it was just against a large group of the normal populace, but still she knew that would be no fun since most of them were easily susceptible to her power. She had drifted off into a daydream then felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned her attention to the one that dared to touch her and glared at them until they backed away.

“We're all waiting on you Vriska.” Their voice grew quiet with fear.  
“About time all of you were ready,” she spoke with more acid than intended.

They ran back to the crowd that had gathered, it wasn't the biggest one to be protected by the twelve but it was one of the few that needed the most help to reach a new patch of the seafloor to call home. Vriska however was probably both the worst and best choice they could have made to deal with them. With a shake of her head, she started forward holding up a light regardless of the fact that every one of the trolls behind her had one as well. 

As she lead the way, she ran into a large section of unnaturally murky water. With a glance over her shoulder and a slight psychic nudge, she brought the others to a halt. She put away her light and swum forward into it. She was relying on her mask to keep everything from turning to complete black in her vision. Her breathing was starting to sound much louder than she liked. A clear bubbling noise cut through the near silence.

She drew the blue sword that she had at her side, turned towards the sound, and took a defensive stance. That wasn't something you saw often, she was more likely to attack head on regardless of the enemy than to wait for them to make the first move. There the sound was again, approaching from behind, but before she could turn to face it or try and dodge, her hooked horn was struck and severely cracked by a thick dull blade. 

She screeched in pain for a moment before gritting her teeth behind the cover of her. Whatever that thing was, it had just earned itself a one trip to the void. She scans the area in front of her for the thing with no luck... It came at her again. It charged straight forward like a bull would have, and she dodges to the side giving chase to it. 

It was an ugly thing. It's back had wild plants growing from it that trailed behind like a cape. It's body was a barrel with a head and limbs attached. In one hand it held a mockery of a sword made from a single chunk of thick unsharpened metal. On the other arm was a launcher of some sort that had nothing in it. It's face was hidden by a green mask that covered all but it's four sectioned mouth. 

Despite it's size, the creature moved swiftly through the water. She pursued it and brought down her blade when it was just within her reach. It cut through the plant covered flesh and it roared, the vibrations from it could almost be felt. The creature turned to face her, straightening itself to it's full height. Vriska involuntarily moved back a few inches as sized it up. Then a smile started to play on her lips. This was what she had been waiting for. 

The creature's blade came straight down and she simply dodged to the side again. She swam in and slammed into it with her elbow, knocking it slightly off balance. It recovered quickly and swatted her away, leaving a faint trail of blue in the water. It aimed a slash at her, that was met with the clang of metal on metal. She struggled to hold the larger blade back. Then through a little ill luck of the creature, she pushed it's blade away and delivered a hard kick to the face that shattered its mask. Her mask began to glow a faint yellow. 

The creature fell to the ground. She threw it's blade down by it's head. With a last glare and a kick to the corpse, she returned to the group of trolls she had left behind. They had somehow lost a few in that short period of time, but she couldn't worry about that when they still had so much distance to cover before nightfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in a Bionicle inspired AU.


	2. Chapter 2

A mass of tentacles writhed in front of them. There was no doubt they were starting to stray farther away from civilization than ever before. There were no tales of such things. The depths had truly been breached and the two of them were sent ahead of all of the others to make sure that the path was clear. 

Sollux swum around the tentacles to see if he could find the source. A few minutes passes, a large gaping beak comes into his view and from it comes small whispering sounds. He nervously looks to his sides and then behind him to make sure that this thing was where that small almost maddening noise was coming from. He returns his focus to the thing unsure of if he should try to attack to spare the others the trouble or if he should send Tavros back to warn them instead.

He cautiously goes forward, a hand on his mask in case things started to head south. It didn't appear to have eyes but it opened its beak wider when he moved. The whispering grew to the volume of normal speech. Sollux recoiled, an inexplicable pain started in his head and chest. Whatever this thing was, it was clear that none of the trolls should come near it. 

Farther back, Tavros was holding back squid like pests with his lance. They were a slight annoyance when they were in a group of two or three, but when more gathered it was a different story. His mask was strapped to his right arm, but he didn't go for it yet. He tried to commune with them as he fought. It failed to even take a minor hold on them so he would have to finish them off. 

He starts to feel a dull ache across his body as he spears one of the pests on his lance. He would wonder what was causing it if there weren't four more pests attacking him. Then came the sound of something squishing against metal. _Three left..._ he thought. Two twin beam blasts of red and blue come from a little way off, and there's only one more. He bashes it, sending it flying to the side. 

“Sollux did you find something?”  
“No time to explain.”  
“What do you...?”  
“Move!” 

Sollux was swimming as fast as he could away from the monster that he had discovered and shoved Tavros forward. The only thought in his head was that they needed to get back and tell the others. The whispers were better left as far behind them as possible. As they got further away he had unintentionally began swimming upwards into the lighter waters. 

“What did you see?”  
“Something that even our legends couldn't have prepared us for.”  
“Uhh, you're being a bit vague.”  
“It was huge... and that awful sound it made...”

It was just now that Tavros noticed that there was a line of yellow that ran down from the corner of Sollux's mouth. The corners of his lips turned down, and when he noticed it himself he wiped off the blood. He gave Tavros a look that answered his question before he could ask it.


End file.
